Kill My Brother? Maybe
by rangermaid
Summary: Based off my imagination and the new teen titans. Featuring a certain bat-boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Kill My Brother? Maybe…**

_Set after Resurrection of Ra's Al Gual. A certain evil little boy makes an appearance. It's kind of a funny, random story I came up with but really serious at times. I don't own any of the Titans or Batman characters, though if I did, Tim would** not** have such a horrible life. T for violence, danger and probably some language. Read on!_

Tim was bored. Board, board, BOARD!! He was Timothy Drake, Robin boy wonder, for crying out loud. He should be out there, with Nightwing, his leader! But…

"Tim, you can take one night off. The Alpha Titans are going to take the city tonight. Hang out with the other Betas. Bart will want to play video games with anyone tonight. Timmy, relax, the world won't end if you don't go on patrol. You're turning into Bruce…"

He was not!!

Was he?

It was his second worst fear.

His worst…

He couldn't face it.

Dressed in his modified uniform he ran a hand through his black hair that fell in his eyes and framed his masked face. The yellows and greens of his costume where now blacks and reds, long sleeves, armored cloth, and a coal black mask. Staring out at the rain he wondered who his older friends were fighting.

So. Board.

Bart Allen, aka Kid Flash was sprawled on the couch reading a comic. His yellow costume with a deep red lightning bolt on the front and funny head piece was perfect for his vibrant personality. He looked up as Conner Kent spoke up.

"Why do you read those things? Heck we do all that stuff on a daily basis." Superboy crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the couch. His costume was the simplest of anyone on the team, a black shirt with the S on it and jeans.

Bart waved the book in Conner's face. "Spider-man's AWESOME!! How can you say that?"

Tim shook his head, "I suppose you think he's real."

The three boys laughed at the ridiculous idea.

Joseph Wilson walked in signing, _What are you doing?_ The son of Slade Wilson was dressed like his father, half orange, half black with silver accents. His short cropped golden hair and green eyes made his face striking.

"Nothing Joey, nothing. Hey where are the girls?"

_Talking, giggling and shooing me out of my own room. _

Tim flopped down next to Bart and sighed. "Does anyone know what girls do when guys aren't around?"

"We don't want to know." Conner said firmly, Joey nodding in agreement, as Bart played with the remotes.

"Hey look, someone saved an old home video; it's still in the player."

"Must have been one of the originals." Conner said. "Put it on."

The boys watched in fascination at the screen. Blurred images of walls and the floor flashed as the holder of the camera tried to steady it. Then it pointed at the holder's face making them blink in surprise.

"It's Gar!" Bart yelled. "Man he looks young."

The kid known as Beastboy grinned at the camera, "Let's see what a typical day with the titans looks like! Here we go."

He moved into the very room the young heroes were now seated in and pointed the camera at a young girl with short cropped hair who looked as though she was deep in concentration. "Raven's meditating now. She does it all the time, I don't know why exactly…"

"To get a break from you. Now leave before I break your camera and your skull."

"Yeah, that's Rae." Tim laughed.

Next a young girl and boy were shown talking over in the kitchen. They looked up and waved at the camera.

"Vic!" Conner said.

"Kory!" Bart followed.

_She was hot even then. _Joey signed, making the others dissolve in laughter.

BB, Cyborg and Starfire chatted for a while then BB carried the camera down the hall to a closed door. Posted on it were the signs:

Stay out no matter what!! I mean it!

Then:

That means you Beastboy.

Completely ignoring the signs BB opened the door a crack to reveal a young boy hunched over a desk deep in thought. His head snapped up, he yelled, "Beastboy!" and ran forward. "What have I told you?" The two argued a bit BB aiming the camera at Robin's face as he tried to bat it away.

"Wow, Tim…" Bart breathed. "You look so much like Dick; you sound like him a little too."

"Not that that's a big accomplishment."

Tim's reaction was almost unconscious; he vaulted backwards over the couch and leapt at the speaker.

Bart, Conner, and Joey stood shocked as Tim grappled with a cloaked figure. Unable to break them apart, let alone get them near them, the boys stood by helplessly for a moment, then…

"What are you doing?!"

April Rain pulled them apart easily, gazing annoyed at her friend. "Timmy, Dick left you in charge and look at you…" One of the flailing limbs tripped her and she landed on Tim their faces centimeters from each others. Tim gazed up at her and quickly murmured, "Um, April…can you…"

April leapt up and helped him to his feet, dusting off her black leather skin-tight suit. Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder-girl, had a hand firmly grasping the other opponent's shoulder. "Who is this guy?"

Everyone turned and stared at the cloaked figure. He threw off his hood and shrugged his grey cloak back. A soft gasp came from Cassie, Mary and Rose. The intruder had spiky black hair and deep blue eyes. His face was twisted into a cocky smirk, and he squared his shoulders. Wearing a black and white uniform and over it an old Robin shirt he bore a slight resemblance to Tim.

Tim glared with hatred at him and spat out, "Everyone, meet my brother Damian."

Duh-duh-duhhhhhhh!! What is Damian doing at Titans Tower? Will Tim manage to look at him and not strangle him? Read on, read on. And review! (PS April Rain is my Character, I'll explain in a future chapter. Okay?) Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOHHHH… and BTW it's been drawn to my attention that no-one's dead yet. Oops. But hey at least we get one more story with them in it 'cause I loooooove Bart! So yeah…there's really no set time for this to take place…heh…so anywho…enjoy!**

"Your brother?" The question was on everyone's mind, but Bart was the one to manage it.

"Batman's son."

Everyone stared around, from Tim to Damian. The boy wonder glared at his adoptive brother and hissed, "What do you want?"

"Well, Robin, I've got a message from Father."

"What!?"

The look on Tim's face made Conner snicker. Tim whirled on him and snapped, "Shut up." Glaring at Damian he continued, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't Bruce let me know you were coming?"

"I dunno'. Maybe he didn't want to deal with your reaction. You can try one's patience."

"Shut up." Robin's voice was dangerously low. Damian just smirked and handed him a sheet of paper. Cassie watched feeling suddenly scared, Robin's hand clenched and began to shake as he read the paper. His eyes narrowed and he growled out, "NO. No freaking way!"

"Hey," Damian snorted. "It's not like I'm pleased at having to hang with a stupid wimp like you."

"Shut up." Robin's voice was still low. "I lead this team and I say, go tell Bruce, whatever it is, forget it."

"Cute." The boy folded his arms. "You make yourself a little family? You still trying to feel like you belong and that people actually like you? Like I said before, a little orphan boy looking for a new family; pathetic."

"SHUT UP!!" Robin leapt at Damian as Superboy and Jericho held him back. Mya tried to calm him.

"Tim, calm down, it's not worth it."

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to wipe that smirk off his smug little face and throw him off the roof!!!"

"Tim, stop."

Everyone froze as Dick Grayson strode in followed by his team; Changeling, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Arsenal. Arms crossed he strode over placing himself between Tim and Damian calmly addressed his obnoxious brother. "Damian, I wish I could say it's nice to see you, but I can't lie in front of my team. What the heck are you doing here?" Damian and Tim immediately calmed down as most did faced with Dick. He had a sense of authority that was hard to ignore.

"Like I told Tim here…" Damian read the letter aloud. "Dick and Tim, I need your help, Talia has dropped Damian off with me and disappeared. I am in the middle of a huge case and cannot watch him. I'm begging you; watch him for a couple days; that's all I ask. Maybe seeing you in action will encourage him to abandon his mom's path. Bruce."

"Tell him no!" Robin said, anger laced through his voice. "Tell him, Dick, tell him!"

"We'll do it."

"What!?!" Robin looked beyond shocked.

"Tim…Bruce needs our help." Nightwing shook his head. "I know you and Damian…have problems with each other…"

"PROBLEMS?! Now that is the biggest freaking understatement I've ever heard! If he stays I go!" Robin turned on his heel and stormed out.

In the long moment of silence following Nightwing commented, "Well, he handled that better than I expected."

Starfire stared at him. "That was taking it well?"

"Yeah, I almost thought he'd strangle me."

"How bad is it between these two?" Changeling asked.

"Um…Batman/Joker, Me/Slade, Gar/That-guy-who-sells-hotdogs-by-the-park, sort of relationship."

"That guy's annoying!" Changeling said defensively.

"What happened exactly?" Conner was giving Damian a suspicious glance. "Why does he hate you?"

"I attempted to kill him."

"WHAT?!" Pretty much everyone but Dick and Damian yelled at the same time. With the exception of Joey who just blinked.

"He was in the wa-"

"Okay!" Dick said quickly. "Um Vic, keep an eye on this lot, I'm going to find Tim." He gave Damian a look. "Keep a close eye on him."

Damian appeared completely fine with the looks he was getting. He gazed at Conner curiously. "Are you Robin's best friend? If so, what do see in him, exactly?"

"Don't push it…?"

"Damian. My name is Damian Wayne-Head. What is your name?"

Cyborg held back a retort at the boy's impudence. He gestured to the titans. "This is Koriand'r also know as Starfire, princess of Tameran. That's Garfield Logan but you can call him Gar or Changeling and the woman standing next to him is Raven Roth. I'm Cyborg or Vic Stone and…Arsenal?" Everyone turned to look at the man walking toward the door. He looked around guiltily.

"Um, I was going to check on them…"

Cassie shook her head. "Not a good idea. Anyway I'm Cassie Sandsmark, Wondergirl. This is Conner our Superboy and Impulse or Kid Flash, our speedster. That's our newest member Speedy and the two next to her are Rose and Joey Wilson; Ravager and Jericho."

Damian gazed at them. "Our parents worked together."

"I'm sorry," Rose said, flicking silver hair from her face. "What parents?"

"Your father…I'm a big fan, as it were."

"We're not on speaking terms with our father." Rose said calmly.

"Now _that_," Bart said. "Is an understatement."

##

"Tim?" Dick moved to the end of the stairs out onto the roof. He spotted the boy sitting with his back to him. He coughed. "Tim…you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Tim struggled to get out his emotions. "I…I don't know…I hate being around him! When I'm around him…I think…I think…" He looked at Dick and then blurted it out. "I think; why does Bruce need some stupid adopted son when he has a real one-"

Dick slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up. Don't ever think like that ever again, you little idiot. You. Are. Irreplaceable."

Tim yanked his hand from his mouth. "No, I'm not! I'm…you haven't had to look at yourself and know that…that…you might turn into a monster." Tim bowed his head.

Dick thought about it for a minute. "The day you turn into a monster, I'll…I'll wear Black Canary's uniform."

"The one with fishnets?"

"Yes."

Tim managed a tiny smile, then he let out a snort, trying not to picture it or burst out laughing. "So…ready to tame a monster?"

"Heck yeah!"

**But how well will this go? Talk about grabbing a bull by the horns! Can the titans stand this tricky baby-sitting assignment? And…who's the baddie? Is it Damian? It's not a superhero adventure without a baddie…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again. Sorry if these chapters are kind of short. I have over twenty stories stored in my head and getting them to paper is hard. Anyway, here's the next bit. I don't own…ect…ect. **

"So I think we'll be fine as he stays at least ten feet away from Tim and has constant supervision." Dick rolled onto his side and stared at Kory. "What are you thinking?"

The two were lying side by side on the roof gazing up at the stars, as they often did. Kory's pretty eyes narrowed slightly and her brow furrowed slightly in a cute way. "He's so wild, is he really Batman's son?"

"Unfortunately." Dick muttered.

"It must be hard…Bruce was always a father figure to you wasn't he?"

"Yes, well kinda like a big brother, but, hey, little boy wonder's all grown up now." Dick said pulling her close. "I'm fine; it's Tim I'm worried about. It hit him the hardest I think." He thought back to what Bruce had told him about the meeting. "Literally..."

"You care for him so much." Kory murmured, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"He's the little brother I never got the chance to have. Yeah…I care about him."

"…Just like you care for Oracle."

Dick squeezed Kory's hand. "I guess. Not that the feeling's mutual at the moment…"

Kory suddenly pulled away and stood up. "And so the replacement is called in…me." She said bitterly.

Dick sat up. "Star…Kory…"

Kory shook her head. "No…don't." And with that she flew off.

Dick fell back and stared at the star strewn heavens. "When was it decided that Dick Grayson was life's punching bag?"

"I was thinking that about myself." Roy slumped next to him and gave a long sigh. "Long shot from the Outsiders, this lot, but not too long of a shot." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I confiscated these off of Rose." Dick snorted and tossed the cigarettes into the lake as Roy held up a box. "She somehow also got a hold of two six-packs. Want some?"

"…Eh? What the heck."

A few hours later Roy commented. "I think I'm drunk."

"Give me another and I will be too." Dick muttered from where he was laying. "What was that about the Outsiders earlier?"

"Titans and Outsiders. Very different teams."

"And somehow I screwed up them both."

"I won't comment, however, you're doing a pretty good heck of a job with Tim."

"I'm just the annoying older brother figure."

"Huh."

Dick lifted his head to look at Roy who was sitting next to him. "What do you mean by huh?"

"Nothing, just…huh."

"Roy…"

"Well," Roy said handing him another bottle. "It's just lately I've been thinking of you as Tim's mentor. You've been spending so much time with him as opposed to Bruce."

Dick frowned. "Huh."

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really drunk."

A shadow loomed over them. "So it would seem." Vic tried to hide his annoyance. "Roy, don't you have a daughter to go home too?"

"Dinah's watching her."

"Joey'll drive you. Let Ms. Lance go home." He watched his friend stagger to the door then turned on his leader. "As for you…don't, I repeat, DON'T let Rose see you. We will never hear the end of it…there is a reason for having no alcohol in TEEN titans tower…" Dick half listened to Vic's rant as he let himself drift off to sleep.

Damian snorted as he gazed over their control panel. "You call this a security? My Mother-Oww!" he glared at Tim who had thrown the remote at his head.

"If 'thou shall not annoy thy brother' isn't a commandment it should be. If you say the words 'my mother' one more time I am shipping your butt to Wayne Manor so you can go find her with Bruce."

"Shut up Drake."

Looking at Tim, Bart coughed nervously. "Um…so…I gotta get home…"

"Go." Tim said firmly. Soon only he, Rose and Damian were left. Rose wrapped her arms around Tim's shoulders.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"No."

"Spoil-sport." She sat back and began polishing her sword. Tim frowned.

"You can still go."

Rose cast a glance at Damian. "You sure?"

Tim smiled. "Thanks for the effort, but go on."

Rose turned away and made for the exit. "Sure…" she decided against telling him she wanted to swim with him, Tim had made it clear, only team-mates.

Tim sighed and looked over at the small boy. He looked kind of lost…

He growled at the thought. NO WAY was he going to feel sorry for the little brat. NO WAY.

**Sorry it's short. I need help. Please let me know if they should get to know each other through danger…or craziness. Let me know soon!**


End file.
